Petals and Hair Braids
by purp1efury
Summary: During the momentary peace, Lu Xun and Ling Tong share their concerns on the essence of war and its aftermath. Based on the DW7 designs.


Ling Tong took in a deep breath and sighed contentedly, glancing above at the sky. Puffy clouds of various hues peppered the calm blue, while flocks of birds flew past in unison. Gentle winds passed through the branches of the cherry blossom trees, blanketing the courtyard with pink petals.

Peace. It was a rare sight to behold. As a request from Lord Sun Quan to rest, the Wu generals were spending their idle time well. Many officers continued to train or catch up on their studies; in Ling Tong's case, he now had an excuse to laze around, and today was no exception. He sighed again. Perhaps the war will end in time, the chaos drifting away with the clouds overhead.

Tong glanced toward the center of the courtyard, where two men sat cross-legged in front of a square table. Lü Meng eyed the former pirate sitting across with him with a smug grin. The latter fiddled with a stone between his fingers, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He chuckled to himself; the sight of Gan Ning in deep thought amused him. If only he used the skill in battle in place of his recklessness, but he dared not to try reasoning with him. Gan Ning had offered to play a game with him, but remembering his unfortunate table-flip during their last game, Tong waved him off before sauntering toward a nearby tree. Leaning against the trunk, he shut his eyes and let his mind wander.

A strong wind interrupted his thoughts, and he felt the young man resting upon his lap shiver. Leaning forward, Tong unraveled his orange scarf in one quick motion. He lifted the sleeping figure gently and wrapped the cloth around his neck before setting him back down. The young man nuzzled closer, soothed by the warmth of the scarf.

Tong smiled as he brushed several strands of hair away from Lu Xun's face. He had been captivated by the young strategist since the day he introduced himself, his humble demeanor cloaking the plethora of knowledge he possessed. They became close friends over time, confiding in each other the worries they rarely shared with others. Always eager to learn, the dedicated strategist worked hard to serve and protect his kingdom. At times, Tong wished he contained a fraction of his work ethic.

And yet, Lu Xun often worked too hard. Tong recalled the countless times he had strolled down the castle hallways, eyeing the faint candle lights peeking through Xun's bedroom door. Other times, he found the strategist out cold in the library, face planted on various open scrolls. Although Xun masked his fatigue with a smile, he continued to worry about his health. Surely, he had to sleep sometimes.

Thus, when he walked outside, he was surprised to see Lu Xun dozing off against the tree. He rarely took breaks of his own accord; even the two Go players were surprised to see the young man strolling around the courtyard by himself. Gan Ning had suggested they play a round, but Xun politely reminded him that he was not a heavy drinker, knowing all too well of the winner's reward. The pirate huffed and managed to lure in his current victim in the name of good spirits. Too bad he was losing.

Tong snapped out of his thoughts when Lu Xun stirred, mumbling to himself before resting his face against Tong's leg. Grasping several fallen petals off the ground, Tong absent-mindedly scattered them over Xun's head. When Xun did not react, he grabbed another small handful and showered them over the sleeping man, smirking to himself. He soon resorted to sticking petals in between layers of his hair, finishing the pink garden by tucking a bloomed blossom behind Xun's ear. Tong leaned back and grinned at his creation.

A smooth whistle snapped Tong out of his momentary glee; he glanced up and caught the pirate giving him a wink in approval. Tong responded with an obscene gesture of his own before turning his attention back to Lu Xun, who stirred again before waking up in a daze. Blinking slowly, he looked up and spotted the cheeky grin on his friend's face.

"Gongji?" Lu Xun murmured sleepily. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, just admiring my work," Tong smirked.

Xun raised an eyebrow and noticed something stuck in his bangs. He ran his fingers through his hair, combing out several petals in the process. His hand brushed against the flower behind his ear and he smiled.

"Well, did you make me look nice?"

Tong pat Xun's head several times. "You always look good, Boyan. Not as good as I do though," he winked.

"Is that so?" Xun responded before letting out a light chuckle. He sat up, stretching his limbs before leaning comfortably against his friend's shoulder. Xun readjusted the scarf and relaxed, enjoying his friend's company as they admired the peaceful sights of Wu.

"It sure is nice today," Xun said as he picked stray petals out of his hair. "To think, if this war ends, we can experience times like this for years to come."

Tong hummed in acknowledgment, taking in the image of peace in his mind. "What would you do if the war ended right now?"

Xun's lips formed a thin line as he thought to himself. "Mm… I would focus on my studies, without a doubt. There is knowledge I have yet to discover, and having the opportunity to share it with future generations would be a great honor," he nodded.

"Does this mean I'll have to drag you out of the library more often?" Ling Tong joked. He recalled how Lu Xun shared his dream of becoming a scholar, but life circumstances worked against his favor. He ended up fighting alongside Wu, though he did not complain; wielding his twin blades, he displayed great prowess on the battlefield. In truth, however, Lu Xun disliked the bloodshed. Spending late nights in the library with him seemed ideal compared to the current reality.

"Hey, books can be the best weapons if you know how to use them," he retorted, poking him in the chest. He let their laughter settle down before he continued. "Though it is exciting to be on the front lines, I long for an era where our youth are no longer forced to fight. I am willing to endure the dirty work if it means achieving this goal."

"Sounds like something you'd do," Tong smiled before eyeing a certain pirate in the courtyard. "And yet, there are some people who live for fighting. I don't think they'd stick around to enjoy the peace with us."

Xun noticed where his friend gazed and hummed. "You think he will leave us so soon?" he asked, recalling how the pirate often reminisced about his sailing days.

"No more headaches for me, I can't wait," Tong snorted. "Though I admit, he keeps things interesting, as do many others. Makes me wonder how it'll be like when people leave."

Lu Xun repositioned himself so that he sat cross-legged next to his friend. Glancing toward his mentor, he sighed softly. "It sure will be different without them," he murmured.

Picking up the change in his voice, Tong turned to face Xun, who appeared to be in deep thought. "Something on your mind?"

The strategist clasped the grass beneath him as he observed the clouds above. After a moment of organizing his thoughts, Xun spoke in a hushed voice. "It's just that… Master Lü Meng has been telling me how I must do my part in preserving the future of Wu, more often than usual. There's this sadness in his voice… I fear that he's hiding something from me."

Tong arched an eyebrow. "What do you think it is?"

Lu Xun shook his head. "I'm not sure if I want to know."

Sensing his apprehension, Ling Tong leaned closer and pulled Xun into a comforting embrace. "Our lord tends to keep certain things to himself… maybe he doesn't want you to worry," he replied, gently rubbing Xun's back. He smiled to himself when he felt his body relax in his arms.

"Even so..." Xun began, wrapping his slender arms around Tong's waist. "With the state of the land as it is, it feels overwhelming. These responsibilities are by no means burdening; I know I must fight for the sake of our kingdom. However, it's not always easy to stay strong." As he spoke, Lü Meng's words echoed in his mind: praise about his growing strength and intellect, trust in that he will grow up to be an honorable man _._ Humble by nature, Xun tried to deny them with the excuse that he had much to learn. Lü Meng laughed heartily and reassured him that, in time, he will learn to accept his merit.

Tong hummed as he tightened his hold around Xun. "The fact that he places this much trust in you says a lot already," he whispered. At a young age, Lu Xun had witnessed the devastation of war, and the fact that his predecessors entrusted him with Wu's future only intensified his worries. He had to endure in order to quell the chaos, yet how much longer did this needless fighting have to continue? Visualizing the soldiers he cut down in battle, the young man pondered the stories they held and the loved ones they left behind. He grew weary of the stress and longed to vanish from the chaos. However, someone would need to bear the brunt of the violence to reach peaceful times; thus, he vowed to work hard to fulfill this goal. Xun breathed out softly, his aspirations bringing some solace to his worries.

"Hey, Boyan," a gentle voice called.

The younger man looked up as Tong pulled away to face him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Just know that whatever happens, we'll all be here to support you. I know there's a tough guy in that small body of yours, but that doesn't mean you have to handle this alone," he reassured before embracing him once more. "You can rely on us; we're family, after all."

Xun looked away, his friend's kind words leaving him speechless. Since his induction into the Wu army, he had admired the bonds between his fellow generals. He lamented over his broken family ties and the memories that would never be. To his surprise, Wu soon became his second family, and he never regretted serving the kingdom. Closing his eyes, Lu Xun imagined his parents looking at him from above, hoping that they were proud of how far he had come. When he returned his gaze, he flashed a warm smile and returned the hug.

"Thank you, Gongji."

Tong caressed the back of Xun's neck in acknowledgment. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing. You're going to kick ass, I know it."

Xun smiled and rested his head against Ling Tong's chest as the latter held him close. They stayed like this for some time, comforted by each other's warmth. Even if the war did end, new battles will arise. Rebuilding a war-torn land will be a new challenge itself, and to honor the fallen, those remaining must band together and progress toward new age of prosperity. Those thoughts, however, pertained to the future; for now, they could only focus on the present.

Wanting to distract Lu Xun before his worries returned, Ling Tong tried to change the topic. As he smoothed back the strategist's soft hair, his fingers brushed against the light blue tassels hanging from his braids.

"Did you always wear your hair like this?" Tong asked, eyeing the thin braids curiously.

"Mm…" Xun pulled away and stared out, as if trying to recall something. "I remember when I was young, I often pulled at my mother's braids. She smiled and set me on her lap, using my hair to demonstrate how she made them. Of course, she warned me not to pull at her hair again," he chuckled. "Perhaps I keep them in memory of her. I may not remember much about my hometown, but this image is vivid in my mind." Xun sighed softly, taking in the memories that flowed in. Seeing his bittersweet expression made Tong want to ease his grief, at least for a while.

"How 'bout trying them on me?" Tong suggested.

Xun snapped out of his thoughts, turning toward his friend in confusion. "Huh?"

"Your hair," Tong grinned. "I always wondered what I'd look like with braids, but I'm too lazy to ever do it myself."

Xun's face visibly brightened, which warmed Tong's heart. "Now that you mention it… I think they would look nice on you. Are you sure?"

In response, Tong removed the hairpin and band that held his ponytail, letting the brown locks settle past his shoulders. "Go for it. Just don't set it on fire or anything. I grew this hair myself, you know."

Xun chuckled as he combed through Tong's hair with slender fingers, untangling any knots as he visualized possible hairstyles. He wanted to experiment, but since he lacked the proper accessories, he resorted to using his own hair as a model. Moving into a kneeling position, he brushed most of Tong's hair aside, leaving a small portion on the side of his head. Xun separated the section into thirds before twisting the strands, careful to avoid his bangs. Once he reached the end, Xun unclasped the blue tassel from his own hair and secured Tong's braid. He stood and knelt at the opposite side, repeating the motions until the end product satisfied him.

"Almost done - there! Try putting the rest of your hair up now."

Seeing Lu Xun's enthusiasm, Ling Tong grinned and remade his signature ponytail before facing him. "So, how do I look, oh great hair stylist Boyan?"

The young man giggled at the comment before scrutinizing his friend's face. "Hm… it's missing something."

Xun scooped up a handful of petals from the ground and scattered them over his friend's head, completing the look by sticking a blossom at the base of his ponytail. "Perfect!"

Tong chuckled at the gesture and observed the new braids between his fingers. "I don't think we can handle another Lu Xun," he remarked, receiving a questioning look from the latter. "I want to get a better look at these."

Xun scanned their surroundings and gestured toward a large fountain. The two stood and walked toward the fountain, peering down at their reflections against the clear water. Petals stuck out from Xun's head in spite of his attempts to remove them, though he seemed amused by the sight. Ling Tong, on the other hand, stared curiously as his friend's trademark braids now adorned the sides of his head. He combed through his bangs with his fingers, accustoming himself to the new look.

"Interesting," he replied.

Xun looked over at his friend's reflection. "I wanted to make something more creative," he shrugged. "But I suppose this will do."

Tong clapped a hand on Xun's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I like it, but I could never copy the great Lu Xun of the Braids," he smirked.

"In that case, there will be another Lu Xun to kick ass on the battlefield," Xun winked, earning an amused laugh from his friend. They glanced at their reflections once more before sitting down beside the fountain. "You're the second person who let me braid their hair, you know."

Tong raised an eyebrow. "Who was the first?"

Lu Xun pointed at the blond-haired pirate. "Well, sort of. During our last banquet, I was speaking with Lady Lian Shi when he stumbled into a chair and drunkenly asked me how I styled my hair. With our lady's insistence, I couldn't refuse," he grinned. "He bolted away before I finished though, belting out pirate songs until he tripped and tumbled straight into our lord."

"Tch," Tong shook his head. "How did I miss that?"

"Someone told me that you were in the stables venting to the horses," Xun replied.

"Really?"

"One of them tried to eat your hair, too."

Tong scrunched up his face in concentration, trying to recall the incident while ignoring Xun's resulting giggles. Feeling the ends of his ponytail with a skeptical look, he shrugged.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

As if on cue, a crashing sound interrupted their conversation as the now overturned Go table lay on the ground. The voice of a fuming Gan Ning cut through the air.

"Hey old man, that rock wasn't there when I last looked!"

"How would you know? You were gawking at Ling Tong for the past-"

"What? You jealous?"

"Jealous? Why, I would never-"

"Ah, forget it! Point is, I would've won if you hadn't pulled such a cheap shot!"

The older general let out an exasperated sigh. "If you're not going to let this go, perhaps a good sparring match will teach you the importance of paying attention."

"So you admit it!" Ning retorted.

"Just as you admitted staring at Ling Tong's-" Lü Meng felt his eye twitch as he rubbed his temple in frustration. "Just meet me at the training grounds," he groaned, but his face lit up at the next idea. "Winner gets double the amount of wine! Don't hold back now!"

Gan Ning let out a hearty laugh. "You're on, old man! Don't complain when you're rolling in my prize by the barrels! "

Lü Meng raised his voice in annoyance. "I told you to stop calling me-" But before he finished his sentence, Gan Ning had darted toward the training area, his trademark bells jingling merrily along the way.

"If we weren't on the same side, I'd roll over your dead body..." Lü Meng muttered under his breath before jogging away, abandoning the poor Go table in his haste.

The two friends stared in amusement at the bickering men as the sound of the bells grew distant. They walked toward the abandoned site to clean up the mess.

"Should we go watch them?" Lu Xun asked, sorting through the stones and placing them in separate bowls.

"As much as I want to see our lord knock some sense into that thick skull of his, I think I'll take it easy," Ling Tong chuckled. "Are you heading back soon?"

Xun pondered for a moment, then shook his head. "There's still time left in the day. Everyone needs a break every now and then," he smiled.

Tong nodded and helped Xun bring the game pieces inside, earning strange glances from passing generals due to their appearances. They spent the rest of the afternoon strolling through the gardens while anticipating their friends' antics at the next banquet. Tong suggested that Xun hone his hair styling talents on a drunken Lü Meng, to which Xun frowned. As they returned to the castle, Xun offered to keep an eye on Tong next time so that he did not return with bald spots. Tong snorted, but promised he would consider the gesture; he did like his hair, after all.

* * *

A/N: I'm not quite sure how Lu Xun's tassels work to hold his braids. I tried looking up pictures, but I only saw them used as jewelry or keychains in this style, but nothing on hair. I just assumed they were like clip-ons in this case. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
